


Treeslider the True

by Elsin



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart of fanfic, Gen, Rigel Black Chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: you said "going on a superhero adventure" and i couldn't get it out of my head. this isn't exactly that but pls enjoy.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	Treeslider the True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoi588](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi588/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> you said "going on a superhero adventure" and i couldn't get it out of my head. this isn't exactly that but pls enjoy.


End file.
